WWE NXT Competition
For the current NXT Brand featured on the WWE Network, click here WWE NXT was a WWE television program that aired on SyFy. Since June 2012, it has served as the flagship television show of WWE's developmental system. Prior to this, NXT existed as a seasonal show which was presented as a hybrid between reality television and WWE's scripted live event shows, in which select talent contracted to WWE's then developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) participated in a competition to become WWE's next "breakout star" with the help of mentors from WWE's Raw and SmackDown brands. Five seasons of this version of NXT were broadcast from February 23, 2010 to June 13, 2012, with the first four seasons seeing Wade Barrett, Kaval, Kaitlyn, and Johnny Curtis as winners. In the later stages of season five, the all-rookie competition was abandoned with no winner being officially named, although Derrick Bateman was the final remaining rookie on NXT Redemption after both Titus O'Neil and Darren Young were signed to the SmackDown brand. Following the end of the fifth season, WWE ended the seasonal competition format of the show and renamed its developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling to WWE NXT. The show originally made its debut on Syfy in February 2010, replacing WWE ECW, which concluded the previous week. Less than a month after its premiere, it was announced that WWE SmackDown would move from MyNetworkTV to Syfy in October. NXT aired its final episode on Syfy on September 28, 2010 to make way for SmackDown, and began airing as a webcast at WWE.com for visitors from the United States from October 5, 2010 to June 13, 2012. NXT Season 1.jpg NXT Season 2.jpg NXT Season 3.jpg NXT Season 4.JPG NXT Season 5.JPG NXT Lost Season.jpg Season 1 Rookies / Pros * Wade Barrett / Chris Jericho - Winner * David Otunga / R-Truth * Justin Gabriel / Matt Hardy * Heath Slater / Christian * Darren Young / CM Punk * Skip Sheffield / William Regal * Daniel Bryan / The Miz * Michael Tarver / Carlito The Rookies from Season 1 debuted on WWE Raw and The Nexus Season 2 Rookies / Pros * Kaval / LayCool (Layla & Michelle McCool) - Winner * Michael McGillicutty / Kofi Kingston * Alex Riley / The Miz * Husky Harris / Cody Rhodes * Percy Watson / Montel Vontavious Porter * Lucky Cannon / Mark Henry * Eli Cottonwood / John Morrison * Titus O'Neil / Zack Ryder Season 3 Rookies / Pros * Kaitlyn / Vickie Guerrero - Winner * Naomi / Kelly Kelly * AJ Lee / Primo * Aksana / Goldust * Maxine / Alicia Fox * Jamie / The Bella Twins (Brie Bella and Nikki Bella) Season 4 Rookies / Pros * Johnny Curtis / R-Truth - Winner * Brodus Clay / Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez, Ted DiBiase and Maryse * Derrick Bateman / Daniel Bryan * Byron Saxton / Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero, Chris Masters * Conor O'Brian / Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez * Jacob Novak / Chris Masters, Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero Season 5 Rookies / Pros * Derrick Bateman / Daniel Bryan * Lucky Cannon / Tyson Kidd * Jacob Novak / JTG * Conor O'Brian / Vladimir Kozlov * Titus O'Neil / Hornswoggle * Byron Saxton / Yoshi Tatsu * Darren Young / Chavo Guerrero See Also * WWE TV Shows, WWE NXT, Florida Championship Wrestling, WWE Development Territories